narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyōsuke
Kyōsuke (Kyousuke, 卿助) is a legend, born and raised in Konohagakure. He is the child of Tsuyoshi or "The savior of the world" as some call him. Tsuyoshi had Kyōsuke for one sole reason, securing Konoha. Tsuyoshi was thought to be the savior of the world, he lived for over two thousand years. However, Tsuyoshi couldn't protect all of the world at once, he had to be at all places all the time. That is why he gave birth to many children and trained them for a period of time. These children had one mission, which is to protect the area that they were born in so that Tsuyoshi could move into another place and do the same cycle. However, he didn't grant his children immortality like he did with himself as he couldn't trust anyone to be good forever, he was afraid that even good children might be evil and become a danger to the world, so he never under any means entrusted his immortality secret to any of his children. He couldn't trust even his children, he only trusted himself. He wanted to trust others, but he couldn't, it was impossible for him. He studied humans for so long and he concluded that you cannot close your eyes and just trust another person completely, it was a sad truth. Tsuyoshi was planning that Kyōsuke would be the strongest of his sons. He wanted to improve them as time went on. He have birth to hundreds of children and trained them, each time, he would make the following child stronger than the previous, but he never had a genius until Kyōsuke. Unlike his brothers and sister, Kyōsuke didn't need special training to be "good". The kid was a natural, he was amazing. He was also a very fast learner and as Tsuyoshi noted "He is the most physically gifted amongst his children". This might come back to the reason that Tsuyoshi was using a very strong vessel when he had him, the physique of the man that Tsuyoshi took his body was transferred to Kyōsuke as some sort of a genetic trait. As Kyōsuke grew up, his skill began to bolster as he began to master the art of Yin and Yang. He was seen to boost his physical prowess with Yang and use Genjutsu against his opponent. He was a Taijutsu and Genjutsu master leaning more towards Genjutsu. His Genjutsu was almost as strong as Shisui or maybe even beyond it. Tsuyoshi was amazed by his progress and decided to teach him a jutsu known as Creation of All Things. A jutsu mastered by the sage and then passed down to Tsuyoshi and from him to Kyōsuke. Tsuyoshi hoped that his son would make good use of the jutsu, he had trust in him, and he hoped that he was worthy of that technique and that it would be sufficient for him to protect Konoha. Tsuyoshi then left Konoha as he planned to do so for some decades, leaving it in Kyōsuke's hands. =History= =Appearance= =Personality= =Abilities= Category:Approved Article